Running Toward Lightning
by friendlyneighborhoodcanarystan
Summary: Six years later and he was still insufferable. KC Undercover/Spy AU


**Lol y'all its crazy how fuckin bad my sleeping habits are. I really gotta get it in order.**

Now that she had the flash drive, she was gonna go grab a quick drink before heading back to her hotel room. Canary weaved through dancing bodies as she made her way to the stairs leading to the second floor of the club. Something in her told her to look up and when she did, Canary met the dazzling blue eyes of someone she hadn't seen in years. Canary stared up at Killua with wide eyes who stood on the second floor, leant casually against the railing, seeming just as intent as her on maintaining eye contact.

She had to be seeing things… She just had to! It couldn't be him! Canary blinked, eyes stretching even wider when he didn't disappear. Canary made a beeline for the stairs. She cursed under her breath when she found Killua missing from the spot she'd seen him in. Gripping the railing, Canary scanned the first floor, hoping to spot a familiar head of spiky white hair. Canary jolted at a tap on her shoulder, whirling around to face a well-dressed, mustachioed man. Judging by his attire, he must be the bartender.

"Sorry to disturb you, miss, but a white haired fella wanted me to tell you to meet him in the alley out back," the man informed.

Killua! Canary nodded at the man. "Thank you, sir."

Canary burst through the back door. She was grateful for the alley lights, wanting to see Killua's face as clearly as possible. She couldn't believe he was only a few meters away from her.

"A club, huh?" Killua finally said, back to Canary. He looked over his shoulder at the woman, lips curved into their usual smirk. "Nice to see that you're finally loosening up, Alluka's friend."

Him and that damn moniker! Alluka… Canary's hands became angry fists. As Killua turned to face her, she scowled at him. Alluka had been so hurt. She had spent so many nights holding her friend close as she cried. And her smile… How Canary missed when Alluka's smiles were wholehearted.

"You leave and take Alluka's smile with you and _that's_ all you have to say!?" Canary snarled. His face was unreadable, fueling her anger. "Some big brother!" Still no reaction, just vacant blue eyes staring at her. Dammit, would he say something! "You mean the world to her, Killua! How could you just up and leave her like that without so much as a damn goodbye!?"

Canary could only glare at Killua as he persisted in his silence. She pulled out her phone, looking directly at him as she said, "I'm gonna call Alluka and you're gonna—"

Canary gasped as Killua suddenly rushed her, exhaling sharply as her back roughly met the wall of the alleyway. Canary gaped at the man pinning her against the wall, startled by his unexpected act of aggression. His expression was now one of inexplicable fierceness, Canary unable to determine when she'd ever seen him so angry. Her face hardened again. He had no right to be angry! Killua stepped back before Canary had a chance to shove him away. He held up her phone with a look of triumph.

"Hey!" Canary exclaimed, glaring up at the taller man. She lunged at him. "Give me back my phone!" She growled when he backed out of her reach. "I'm serious, Killua!"

Killua frowned down at her. "You're not getting this back. I can't trust you not to do something stupid."

"Do something stupid? How is calling Alluka 'doing something stupid'!? Do you even hear yourself right now!?"

"I should've known doing this would be a mistake," Killua sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked off to the side. "You're you, after all."

She blinked away angry tears, trembling with fury. "Go to hell, Killua! I regret every second I spent missing—"

Canary found herself pressed against the wall again, hit by a wave of déjà vu as Killua kissed her. He was a bastard, a bastard who had stolen her first kiss all those years ago, who left behind the best sister anyone could ask for. She wished she'd gotten that drink before she'd reunited with him. At least then she could blame the alcohol, instead of herself for kissing Killua back with so much fervor. It had been six years. So why did she still feel so strongly for him? Why couldn't it have just been a silly crush?

Canary inhaled deeply when Killua pulled back, utterly breathless. Feeling warm all over, she glanced up at Killua, heart stuttering at the tenderness in his eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I missed you."

Canary looked away, suddenly feeling shy. Dammit, he shouldn't have her feeling like this! She wouldn't admit she missed him, too. Hadn't she been weak willed enough by kissing him when she should've been busy chewing him out. Canary gasped when he pulled her into him. He was being so affectionate and she hated that she loved it. She hugged him back, drinking in his cologne.

"That makes one of us."

Canary felt him shake with laughter.


End file.
